


Treasure Hunt [fanart]

by Koe



Series: Alchemists Ahoy! [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrgh! Arrgh! Alchemists!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunt [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binaryalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=binaryalchemist).



> A birthday present for Binary Alchemist.


End file.
